Vampire Beauty and The Werewolf Beast
by N-Kaina-E
Summary: Caroline Forbes has been travelling the world alone for the past six years and decides to settle down for a bit. She moves to Beacon Hills and into her dead Aunts mansion in the woods, in hopes of it being a quiet town like Mystic Falls was before all the Vampires came. It doesn't take long for her to realize that Beacon Hills is the west coast version of Mystic Falls.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: I know I said I would re-post tomorrow but I'm not doing anything so I thought "why not?"

Chapter 1

Leaning against my brand new dark blue Aston Martin Vanquish, I watched the moving boys unpack my boxes from the truck and put them inside the house. When they finished all three of them turned to face me and one of them began speaking.

"Do you want us to help you fix things ma'am?"

I gave them a tight smile.

"No thank you. I have some people coming over to help me." I say, lying through my teeth while handing them each 50 dollars as tips.

"Bye Ma'am." They say together, nodding. Then they jumped in their truck and left.

That left me all alone in the middle of the woods with the feeling that someone is watching me, the fine hairs on the back of my neck standing. I pause for a bit and look around, listening with my enhanced and after a while I could hear the controlled breathing of someone. Even their heartbeat is controlled and I could even hear the blood rushing through their veins. To my surprise though I didn't feel like running to them and sucking them dry of their blood. Don't get me wrong I have great control over my bloodlust, but I'm still just a baby vampire even if it's been seven years. And after the two weeks I just spent in New Orleans with the Originals my control has been a little shaky. After a few seconds I shrugged and went inside the house knowing that sooner or later I would find out who they are.

When I got inside the house I immediately walked to the fabulous kitchen and dropped my Gucci Soho Hobo bag on the gorgeous granite counter. The kitchen is the most amazing kitchen I have ever seen in my life, rivaling even the one that was in the plantation house in New Orleans. It has top of the line Kenmore appliances. Refrigerator, oven, microwave. Anything you could think of to make the best of foods; it was there.

After staring at my new kitchen in awe for a couple more seconds, I walked through the equally amazing dining room and into the living room where all the boxes where on the shiny hardwood floor. Most of the house, except for the bathrooms and a couple other rooms, has hardwood floor.

This house used to belong to my Aunt Sophia Forbes who died of breast cancer a couple months ago. She is my aunt from my dad's side of the family. I didn't even know she existed until her death and my mom told me. Aunt Sophia used to be a New York Times best seller which is how she has all this money. She also didn't have any kids or a husband so me being her only living relative, she left everything she has, all 250 million dollars and four houses to me. Her main home was a flat in London, England but when she needed a break from the city she came here in Beacon Hills. Or so she said in the letter she left for me in her will. When I decided to settle down four choices were awaiting me; Beacon Hills, London, Denver, or Nashville, and I for some mysterious reason chose Beacon Hills. Well it's not really that mysterious. I didn't want to live in the cold, rain or the country.

The only people that know my exact location are the Originals and that's only because I needed Klaus's help on faking some documents so I could go back to school as a senior at the local high school. After being alive for over a thousand years he had to have made some contacts and no matter how much I love Stefan and tolerate Damon the last thing I want to do is ask them for help.

I really don't want to be found. Not even by Elena or Bonnie.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Why'd you only call me when you're high" by the Arctic Monkeys broke me out of my thoughts. I didn't even bother to glance or answer the phone knowing it was just Elena calling again. Ever since she found out that I was visiting the Originals in New Orleans she flipped her shit. She spent the whole week sending me text messages about how I was being stupid and they could kill me at any moment. Elena is normally a very forgiving person, I mean she is dating and madly in love with the guy who snapped her baby brothers' neck, but here she is, judging me for forgiving the Originals. Other than Rebekah being a total bitch to me for a while and Klaus trying to kill me for his sacrifice and biting me they haven't really done anything awful to me. Everything else they've done has been to Elena, and while messing with my best friend is messing with me, the fact that Elena is buddy buddy with Elijah makes me feel like she has no right to judge. My own father tried to kill me for shits sake if I can get over that I can get over Klaus trying to kill me. He isn't the most feared creature in the world for nothing.

Elena is my sister in everything but blood just like Bonnie my other best friend/sister and I love her to death, hell I almost died for her a couple of times but she can really grate on my nerves sometimes. I don't agree with some of get decisions like choosing Damon over Stefan but I supported her because she's my best friend. This is the longest we've spent not talking to each other since her little 'turned off emotions' episode and I really miss her. But honestly I don't feel like talking to her.

Sighing I looked around the kitchen, my jaw going slack as I reminded myself that this was all mine. It is a modern dream kitchen something most women would kill to have in their house. I mean it looked like it belonged in a Home Goods magazine. Damn. Aunt Sophia should've been an interior designer instead of an author. If the kitchen looked like this I could only imagine what the rest of the house looked like. A giddy feeling surfaced inside of me as I thought of exploring the rest of the house. But when I remembered how I was able to have this house in the first place, a wave of sadness washed over me, making me wish that I could've met my mysterious aunt at least once before she passed to know the type of person she was.

My stomach making itself known knocked me out of my thoughts again. Being a vampire doesn't stop me from being hungry, although most of the time for a very different diet. And since I was hungry for both blood and human food I walked out of the kitchen, through the dining room and into the two story foyer. Then made a beeline towards the red cooler that held about 50 blood bags which would last me a few days before I had to steal more from the local hospital. I carried the cooler back to the kitchen and set it on the floor after retrieving two of the crimson bags to drink. I took a couple of minutes to drink the blood after heating it up in the microwave, leaning against the granite counter. When I finished my vampiric meal, I walked out of the kitchen and through the dining room making the split second decision to get some groceries so I could deal with my human hunger and when I got back I would fix the little amount of things that I bought with me, not being able to ignore my rumbling stomach.

Grabbing my purse and the now silent phone I headed towards one of the double stairs, dodging boxes, with the thought of putting on a different outfit but change my mind when I remembered that all my clothes expect for the one I'm wearing are in boxes, in the foyer. It's not like I was going to a party or something, just the grocery store. And not to mention the Victoria's Secret sweatpants and V-neck tank top were very comfortable and I was feeling pretty jet lagged so comfort is what I need right now.

Hoisting the Gucci purse on my shoulder and putting the phone in my pants pocket, I grabbed my keys and marched out the double doors still dodging boxes. Before I could leave thought I made sure to activate the alarm and then lock the door with the key I was given during the meeting with my Aunts' attorney. Strutting to my beautiful car I got in and drove off towards the town, oblivious to the handsome young man watching me with calculating forest green eyes sizing me up to see if I could in any way be a threat to his pack- his family. Thought he would never admit that to them.

I sped through the forest on the bumpy road that Aunt Sophia had made when she had the house built, enjoying the view of a different forest for once. My only thought when I came out of the forest and landed right in the middle of the town where all the stores and shops are is that my Aunt was a very smart person.

I drove around until I located a store that said 'Beacon Hills Groceries' in giant faded green letters reminding me of the fact that Mystic Falls is the same way, putting the name of the town in almost every store or shop that is owned by the town.

Quickly finding a parking space I parked the car, fully aware of the looks that I'm- well the car- is getting. Reaching over and grabbing my purse, I checked to make sure that my wallet was present before exiting the car. Not even three steps later I bump into a warm body and almost fell flat on my face had it not been for a hand grabbing onto my biceps and steading me.

For a vampire I really am clumsy.

"Crap! Are you alright? I wasn't watching were I was going, to busy drooling over your car." A sheepish voice admits and I lift my head up meeting dark brown eyes, which right now had a twinkle in them. Getting out of his arms so I could get a good look at him I noticed that he's good-looking but in that cute puppy dog way. Not really my type. Kinda done with dogs and such.

He has a long-ish shaped face with almond shaped dark, almost black, brown eyes framed by long lashes that most girls wished they could have. All under dark, slightly bushy eyebrows. His nose is slightly crooked like someone's fist didn't agree with it. He's mouth a dark shade of pink, not thick, but not thin either. But the most interesting part about him? His jaw- which reminded me so much of Bonnie's funky jaw- is slightly crooked. And his hair a dark brown was slightly messed up, as if he had been running his fingers through it.

Before either of us could say anything, a shout rang out and the guy turned around.

"Scott! Where are you man?" A pale skinny guy with light brown hair in a buzz cut came out of the store. The guy I bumped into, who I'm guessing is Scott yelled back

"I'm right here, Stiles." The skinny dude, Stiles, whose name tickled my memory, started walking towards us and paused half way staring at me like he just noticed me standing there.

"I'm going to go on a whim and guess that your name is Scott." I say lightly to Scott, grinning when he chuckled turning around saying

"Uh- yeah. Heh, what's yours?" He answered returning my grin.

I stuck my hand out and replied "Caroline Forbes." He took my hand shaking it and said back "Scott McCall."

By then Stiles had already reached us and was grinning like a fool. From the way he tripped over nothing, I could tell that he is really clumsy.

Stiles like Scott is more puppy dog cute than handsome but in his own way still handsome. He is a bit taller than Scott at about 5'11 maybe six feet tall with little to no muscle. Also he is really pale for a kid who lives in California. He's face is round with dark-ish brown eyebrows on top of light brown eyes framed by long lashes. A straight pointy nose and thin bow-shaped lips completed his face.

Stiles looked at me and gave me a big grin sticking his hand out for me while saying "I'm Stiles Stilinski, What's yours?" He says trying to make his voice deeper. I grinned before accepting his hand and shaking it while also saying "Caroline Forbes."

"Stiles Stilinski, huh? Any relation to the Sheriff?"

"He's my dad... How do you know him?" Stiles chirped

"Oh, he's my babysitter." I replied casually, giggling internally at the shocked look on their faces.

Before one of them could gather their scrambled thoughts to form a response, my monster of a stomach rumbled loudly as if saying 'Did you forget why you came here in the first place?"

I turned into the twin of a tomato.

"Well it was nice meeting you guys, but I got to settle my stomach." With that I walked away, very aware of their eyes following me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I spent about 20 minutes inside, buying enough food and junk to last me about a month. Because mom was always at work, I had to learn on my own how to cook and all that. But that does not in any way mean that I was a master at it. This is why most of the food in my cart is a bunch of junk. After paying for the 200 dollars' worth of "groceries" and getting stares from the people around me I put everything back in my cart and then put them in the trunk of my car. After that I got in the car and drove back to my new home.

When I got back to the house I unloaded everything with five trips to the car and back. Usually I would've used my vampire speed and strength, but the hair at the back of my neck was still standing and I have no idea who was watching me. No need to get chased out of town on my first day with pitchforks because I was too lazy to carry a couple of bags.

Right after putting the groceries in their place, except for a DeGiorno cheese pizza which I put under the very complicated and hard to use oven, I started fixing the house. Which was basically putting my clothes in one closet, shoes in another and pictures in random places around the house.

Because the only things that needed fixing were my clothes it didn't take long before I was done and just walking around the main floor of the house looking anywhere and everywhere.

An hour later everything was in their place, the pizza was done and was cooling. I could relax. I took the pizza out of the oven where I had let it stay so it could cool. After cutting two slices and putting them on a plastic plate that I found in one the cabinets, I poured myself a glass of Pepsi. I then walked to dining room and sat down to eat my dinner, my thoughts going back home. Suddenly the house felt too big.

It's been six years since we finally defeated Silas and things had been quite since then. Especially since the Originals moved to New Orleans. Everyone moved on with their lives, Elena and Damon left Mystic Falls a couple months after the whole show down to travel the world together and boggle Elena's virgin mind when it came to the beauty of the world. I stayed behind a while longer, two years to be exact, with my mother and Bonnie until people started to get suspicious of the fact that I looked exactly the same. But I can honestly say that one of the biggest reasons I stayed behind was Tyler. I haven't seen him since that day at the Gilbert house when everybody left to get the cure on the island with professor McCreepy. It's been at least six years since that day. Word traveled quickly that Klaus and his family had moved to New Orleans so I stayed behind hopping that one day Tyler would come back to Mystic Falls and sweep me off my feet. But he never did. Truth is he probably met someone new and forgot all about plain Jane Caroline. I kept hope that he would come back for the two years that I stayed behind and when he didn't, Bonnie, who was never one for beating around the bush told me it was time to move on and live my life. So after a while of people asking me for the beauty products I used, I finally took Bonnies advice and left Mystic Falls touring North America with the little money I had and a bit of compulsion here and there. Sometimes I would meet up with Damon and Elena and I would spend maybe a week or two with the lovebirds before going back to being alone.

During those times I didn't really think about the Originals, let alone see them until I literally ran into Rebekah, Klaus and surprisingly Matt and a little girl named Kara who turned out to be Klaus's daughter at a shop in Los Angeles.

Naturally after I had said hi to Matt who I had missed and the blond haired, blue eyed adorable little girl who had an uncanny resemblance to her father I tried to be on my way to, well somewhere they weren't, but that didn't work because Matt and Klaus ganged up on me. Kara even put her two cents in by saying I might as well give up because and I quote "My daddy always gets what he wants."

That is how I ended up going to lunch (McDonalds) with them and then to their humongous hotel suite that was more like a mini house. I can honestly say that I fell in love with Kara after spending the day with her. It was hilarious how the big bad hybrid was wrapped around his daughters little finger. We spent the whole day causing mischief. After watching Lemonade Mouth, which is surprisingly her favorite movie, Kara, Rebekah and I dragged a reluctant Klaus and Matt to have a sing along to the songs with us. For the rest of the day I would play songs on my phone that I thought she would like and we would dance and sing along to them. By the end of the day Kara was calling me Auntie because the only females she had in her life before me was Rebekah because her mother (they wouldn't tell me who) died after giving birth.

Sadly the next day I had to leave because I was meeting Bonnie in San Francisco so I left them in L.A with promise of calling every day and visiting them in New Orleans sometime. That was last year and even though I do talk to them mostly every day, I didn't visit them until two weeks ago when I needed Klaus's help.

The sound of what sounded like a gunshot brought me out of my thoughts. I looked down at the plate on my lap and saw that all the pizza and drink was gone which means that while I was lost in thought I ate my food. Sighing loudly I got of the very comfortable tan and beige couch then crossed the foyer through the dining room and into the kitchen where I threw away the plastic plate and rinsed the cup. After that a wave of fatigue washed over me so I turned off all the lights downstairs and went took the left stairs on the double stairs up to my room.

Instead of taking a bath like I had originally planned, I decided to take a shower instead. I didn't bother to look at the extravagant bathroom much as my eyes started to get heavy. My shower didn't last long and after drying off I headed to the bedroom suite to get dressed.

I put on some purple PJ shorts and a simple white spaghetti strap tank top. Then I threw all the extra pillows on the floor and got comfortable in the most heavenly bed I have ever had the pleasure of sleeping in. It wasn't long before I was oblivious to the world, unaware of the things going on outside in forest.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"I got a pocket, got a pocketful of sunshine

I got a love and I know that it's all mine

Oh Ohhh

Do what you want but it's never gonna phase me

Sticks and stones are never gonna break me

Oh Ohhh"

Is what startled me out of the best sleep I've had in years. I reached over to the bedside table and fumbled with my phone trying to turn off what is possibly the most annoying song in the world, especially at six in the morning when all you want to do is sleep.

Which is why it makes such a great alarm.

I stayed in bed for about 5 more minutes before getting out and going to the bathroom knowing that I had a meeting with the principal at seven and school starts at 7:30.

It's times like this when I'm walking around all zombie like with my eyes half closed I wonder why I'm wasting my time going back to school. It's not like I need the education. But Caroline Forbes is a social butterfly and being cooped up in this mansion while I am in this town just won't work.

Even if this whole waking up early shit just isn't me. I am not by any means a morning person.

With a defeated sigh I walked out of the bedroom suite, though the small hallway that held a walk-in closet on each side and into the master bathroom.

The bathroom is honestly the most amazing bathroom I have ever step foot in. The walls are painted a cream yellow that sounds ugly, but is actually a beautiful and soothing color. The floor is made of light cream colored tiles that run up the steps that leads to the white bathtub that can hold at least two people and rests on the wall of the room that faces the entry door of the bathroom. On the left side of the tub is the shower that has clear double doors and the inside is made up of the same color of the tiles.

The room is pretty furniture free except for a curved, dark brown, floor to ceiling piece of furniture that seems to be for storing bed sheets, comforters, towels and all that other stuff. Or at least that's what I'm using it for. The piece also takes up all of the wall next to the shower. On the other side of the tub is a wood door that leads to a toilet. The bathroom also has two white sinks on opposite sides of the room. Each sink comes with its own long granite counter and a clear, large mirror that runs to the ceiling and is framed by, of course, granite.

I turned on the tap at one of the sinks, and splashed my face with cold water to fully wake myself up. Putting my hands flat against the smooth granite counter, I couldn't help but stare at my reflection in the giant mirror for a while. I look beautiful even though I have just woken up all thanks to the fact that I am a vampire. But my eyes, my usually beautiful sea green eyes, are now dull. All due to the stress I've been through for the past couple of years, my unhappiness and the fact that I haven't had coffee yet.

I walked out of the bathroom and headed to the clothes closet first and picked out a dress that Rebekah insisted I buy from one my favorite store Express when we went shopping the day before I came here. The dress, which I fell in love with the moment I saw it, is a neon yellow Geometric Lace Skater Dress that is tight on top and flares out to a couple inches above my knee with a skinny black belt to goes around my waist and gives me more curves. I then walked to my shoe closet and picked out my Jimmy Choo Black Patent Leather Decoy Booties that helped balanced out the brightness of the dress from the shelves. At the last minute I went back to the clothes closet and added a black leather jacket that has gold studs on the floppy collar.

I put everything on the bed when I got back to the bedroom suite before leaving the master suite. Finally I reached the kitchen and when I noticed the time I set to work on making my breakfast of scrambled eggs and bacon with a cup of black coffee. I honestly hate plain black coffee but I know I will need as much caffeine as I could get to survive today.

After eating as fast as possible without choking, I put the dirty dishes in the sink before running back across the house, to my master suite, past the closest and into the bathroom where I stripped down and jumped in the shower.

I worked the surprising simple nobs to give me just the perfect temperature before washing my body with vanilla scented body wash and washing my hair with strawberry shampoo. When I finished I opened the clear door of the shower then stepped out, naked as the day I was born. Retrieving a soft, fluffy towel from one of the cabinets I dried myself off, then wrapping it around my body. A smaller towel was picked so I could dry my hair before wrapping said towel around it, then going back to the bedroom suite.

My dark brown dresser was already open so I could pick out my underwear. Simple black lacy hip-hugging underwear (in case the wind blew especially hard) with matching bra was my pick. After applying lotion and deodorant I put the undergarments then the outfit including the 5 inch leather booties which I knew I would regret sometime during the long day ahead of me.

With my clothes on I headed to the bathroom to brush my teeth and apply the little bit of makeup I wear. Mascara to elongate my lashes and black eyeliner put on in a wing tipped fashion that made my eyes pop. For eye shadow I settled for a light pink color that blended well with the skin on my eyelids and clear lip gloss that made it seem like I didn't have on any on my lips. As for my hair I parted it in the middle and then curled it down in loose curls after blow drying it.

Finally done with getting ready I picked up the black studded Christian Louboutin messenger bag that was hanging by the large wood sliding French double doors of my bedroom. The bag already contained a binder with lined paper, some pens and pencils and a magnetic planner for my locker.

I grabbed my phone from where it was charging on the nightstand and my headphones before stuffing them in the one of the small front pockets of the bag.

Hurrying up when I noticed the time I walked out of the house before locking up and heading towards the sexiest car in the world. To me anyway.

At 6:50 I found myself parking close to the school entrance. Breathing deeply I exited the car, making sure to focus my hearing on my own heartbeat, scared that I would do something stupid if I heard a mean comment. It's been a while since I've woken up this early and to say that I was in a bad mood would be an understatement.

It took me a while to find the main office because everybody was too busy ogling me to offer any help. When I got inside a strict looking pale women with cropped red hair, was sitting behind the desk. So assuming she is the secretary I walked up to her. She looked up at me the moment I walked up to her and I couldn't help but be freaked out by the intensity of her stare. Her lips were lifted up in what I could tell is a forced smile and the barely tamed malice in her eyes was obvious to anyone who knows what to look for. By her smell I could tell that she is human. _Note to self - avoid her at all times,_ I thought to myself. The name plate on her desk read "Mrs. Argent"

"You must be the new student. Caroline Forbes, correct?" Her words were phrased like a question but the way she said it, made it a statement.

Nevertheless, I forced a bright smile on my face and answered her in the nicest way possible. Though the only thing I wanted was claw her face off.

"Yes Ma'am" I say nodding, she pursed her lips and gathered some papers that were on her desk into her hands before handing them to me and saying,

"Mr. Argent is dealing with some things and won't be able to meet you until later in the day. The papers in your hands are you're schedule, which has your locker number plus the combination, and a map of the school. Have a nice day and welcome to Beacon Hills." With those words in that creepy low voice of hers, she turned back to her computer and started typing. An obvious dismissal. I wondered if she is married or related to the principal in any way. That's the only way I can see her getting this job.

After sneering at her, I turned on my heel and walked out of the office.

The school is relatively small, but not as small as Mystic Falls High, so it took me a while to find the hallway where my locker is. I walked in long, purposeful confident strides until I finally I found locker number 236, which sadly was next to the stairwell that I went up to look for my locker before I came back down to the first floor. The entire time I was fuming on the inside as I listened to the comments of my new fellow students.** "Omg the lucky bitch! She's so pretty. I wonder what her name is?" **said a squeaky voiced short girl and **"Damn I'd tap that."** from a burly jock who before I became a vampire, I would've been be all over.

But for all their comments none of them actually came up and asked for my name or if I needed help finding my locker and classes. Seriously this town is not making a good impression. Only the two boys- Scott and Stiles- I met yesterday were remotely nice to me.

I finally opened up my locker and to my surprise, all the books that I would need were in the locker already. _Guess that creepy lady in the office is a perfectionist._ I pulled out all the books I would need for the first half of the day and stuffed them into my bag.

I was in the process of writing my classes in the planner that I brought with me when, "CAROLINE" was exclaimed somewhere in the hallway. I turned around and saw one of the boys I met yesterday-Stiles- rushing towards me, tripping over the foot of the Jock that said he would "tap that". I couldn't help the smile that stretched across my face when he reached me, happy to see a familiar face.

"Hey Stiles" I say as I gave him a side hug.

I momentarily turned around to finish writing in the planner before turning back around and smiling at him.

"You're a high school student _and_ you remember my name." Stiles exclaimed as soon as I turned back around to face him.

"I'm only seventeen, you know." What a pile of lies "What? Do I look to old to be a high school student?" I question him with a teasing smile on my face

"Shit! That's not what...I mean-" He started stuttering and no matter how cute it was, I couldn't let him embarrass himself.

"Relax, I was just teasing."

He pursed his lips before grabbing my schedule out of my hands. I couldn't help the smile on my face as he looked at the piece of paper in his hands, nodding and muttering to himself.

"Alright, we have every period together except for third. So I can take you to first. It's kinda awesome that you're a junior with Scott and me."

I was about to say how awesome it was having most of my classes with him and Scott when I caught the last bit of his sentence. I snatched the paper out of his hand and right there on top in big black letters was the dreaded word. JUNIOR.

I didn't have time to say anything before the shrill bell sounded through the hallway. I didn't let Stiles add anything else before I said

"Can you tell me where first block is? I need to call my...friend. I might be late."

"Late to class on her first day? Rebel." He grins. "Go upstairs, first door on the right. I gotta go, Coach is gonna be on my case if I'm late." He continues, giving me a huge smile before running upstairs.

I waited until the hallway was basically empty before taking out my phone and finding the number I needed to call. Honestly I was surprised that steam wasn't coming out of my ears right now, that's how pissed off I feel right now. My anger was only added to when the sound of his voicemail reached my ears. _Touchscreen phones do not work well when you are trying to angrily hang up the phone._ Knowing that since he didn't answer me now, he was probably busy, I slammed the locker shut hard in hopes of getting rid of a bit of my anger.

Following Stiles' advice I went upstairs and stopped at the first door on the right.

_Again with this idiotic nervousness. I'm a fucking vampire for shits sake. Yet here I stand shaking in my boots. It shouldn't matter that I haven't step foot in a school classroom in almost six years._

So after a brief prayer, I put on my big girl pants and opened the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_So this is what being the new kid feels like._

The moment I entered the room everyone and I mean everyone looked up to stare at me.

_Jesus, I can practically smell all the judgment in the room._

I didn't bother talking to the coach who sat at his desk scribbling stuff down on a piece of paper and just sat down at an empty seat next to Stiles. He immediately turned to face me and we started a game of twenty questions.

"Where's Scott? Isn't he supposed to have this class with us?"

"Um...I don't know." Stiles answered quickly. Too quickly. But I didn't question him like I normally would if I had known him for longer than a day. So the game went on.

Although I tried to focus on my game with Stiles, I couldn't help but listen to the conversation of two girls who sat behind me who were whispering to each other back and forth when I heard the words 'new girl'

"Look at her. She thinks she's better than all of us because she has a nice car, expensive clothes and is pretty." One them said

"Just another Lydia. Although I don't know why she's giving that dork the time of day." The other said

I ignored them even though I was pretty curious as to who Lydia is. If I had to bet, I would say she is the 'Queen' of this school. And it really pissed me off that there calling Stiles a dork. Yes he's not the coolest dude on the outside, but his personality definitely makes up for it as far as I can tell.

So I didn't really waste time paying attention to them. I had no reason to and at this point in my life I could care less about what people think about me when I could snap their neck in a second. Literally.

Coach Finstock finally started class and I barely paid attention. _God I forgot how boring school could be._ I really wish I could be somewhere else right now. Like in New Orleans, shopping for clothes I really don't need.

I stayed lost in my mind, thinking about the cute clothes I suddenly have the urge to buy. I need to find the nearest mall in this place, or maybe do some online shopping.

"I guess beauty, pretty clothes and cars are the only thing she has going for her." Somebody mumbled behind me and before I could stop myself I turned around and gave her my most vicious glare, cheering internally when she flinched and looked away.

I turned back around to find Coach staring at me expectantly with his hands on his hip.

"I'm sorry. Could you repeat that?" I asked him wish a sheepish smile.

"_Who...are...you_?" He asked slowly in a condescending tone, making the class laugh

"I'm Caroline Forbes. The new student."

"Well Caroline Forbes the new student," he says "since you seem to know so much that you weren't paying any attention what is the Northwest Ordinance?" The smirk on his gave irritated me to no end and I couldn't think of something I wanted to do more than wipe it off.

The kids in the class started snickering the longer I took to answer.

Fucking idiots.

"The Northwest Ordinance defined the process by which new states could be admitted into the Union from the Northwest Territory." I started, loving the surprised look on their faces "The ordinance forbade slavery in the territory but allowed citizens to vote on the legality of slavery once statehood had been established. The Northwest Ordinance was the most lasting measure of the national government under the Articles of Confederation." I continued, a smirk on my face as every jaw in the room went slack. Talk about an ego boost.

Unexpectedly instead of being flustered Coach Finstock only smirked, and said "I like you. You've got spunk. You might be the only one here with a working brain. Other than me, of course."

I glanced at Stiles with a grin on my face when he said as quietly as he could "Dude, that was freaking awesome."

The rest of the class and first half of the day flew by and before I knew it, lunch had arrived. My class before lunch was art and none of the boys were in there. I didn't really talk to anyone except for a couple guys that wanted to talk about my car. Everyone else was too busy talking behind my back to actually speak to me. Also, apparently Stiles is my boyfriend and I moved to Beacon Hills for him. I can't believe I forgot how brutal high school could be and how fast rumors could spread.

_'What is wrong with you Caroline? You're a vampire. You could kill everybody in this room in a couple seconds and you're standing here like a fucking loner.'_ I screamed in my head.

With that mental ass kick, I held my head high and walked towards an empty table in the middle of the cafeteria. When I checked my phone and found no missed calls, I couldn't help but worry a bit. Not once since we started talking to each other like civilized people did Klaus miss one of my calls. Even when he has some king-y stuff to do.

"Heyyy" Stiles sang, scaring the shit out of me as he sat down across from me

"Thank you so much for scaring the shit out of me"

"_You_...are very welcome"

"So where's Scott? I haven't seen him all day." Apparently all the classes I have with Stiles, I have with Scott. But I haven't seen him all day.

"He just got here." I waited for him to elaborate but when he didn't so I changed the subject

"So what's not gonna kill me in that lunch line?"

"Today? Nothing. The rest of the week? Everything."

I got up and started walking towards the lunch line, my bag on my shoulders, with Stiles behind me.

"You can leave your bag on the table you know."

"This is a two hundred dollar bag. I'm not taking any chances." I replied as we reached the line

The mumbled "That's more than my freaking clothes are worth." From him had me chuckling

The smell of food finally hit me and I'm not embarrassed to say that my mouth watered a bit. Although I had a good breakfast this morning I didn't have any blood and being in a room full of teenagers isn't helping so I need food. Lots of it. Right now.

I stood in front of Stiles laughing as he pointed out people, telling me who they are and their role on the social ladder in what I'm finding out to be his usual sarcastic tone. Finally it was my turn and I ordered a pepperoni pizza, spicy chicken patty, steak fries, and a water bottle. Starving is not enough to describe the state I am in. I pulled out my wallet and paid before moving out the line. I looked around a bit as I waited for Stiles to finish his order.

In my jacket pocket, my phone started vibrating so as I walked with Stiles I handed him my packed lunch tray and walked out of the cafeteria quickly. As quickly as I could in five inch ankle boots anyway.

The hallway was deserted, the only sound being my heels clicking on the floor and my breathing. I pulled out my phone and frowned when I saw who was calling

"Hey Kara, everything okay?" I asked worry in my voice as my mind went to the worst case scenario. Especially with Klaus not answering my call.

"Everything is fine, love. But it's nice to know you care" Klaus' voice flowed through the receiver.

"Why are you calling me from Kara's phone?" I asked, not bothering to comment on his earlier words.

"Well, it would seem that I have misplaced mine and my very beautiful daughter allowed me to borrow hers." The giggling that followed his words told me that Kara was right next to him. I have never met a girl more protective of her phone than Kara Mikaelson.

Then I remembered why I called him earlier in the first place.

"Why am I in junior classes, Klaus? I specifically remember saying to put me in senior." I hissed out

"I know what you said, love. But I figured you would want to stay in the bum-fuck town for more than a few months." I frowned knowing his logic made sense, seeing as junior year is almost over. I would never admit it though. Klaus doesn't need a bigger ego. "Hence why you are now once again a junior in high school."

I could practically hear the smirk he was sporting on his face right now.

I stayed silent for a bit before saying "You should've at least warned me." And hanging up before he could respond.

I took a deep breath and walked back towards the lunch room. What I saw almost made my jaw drop and explained Scotts' absence today.

Scott. Making. Out. With. A. Girl. And from what I could see a very beautiful girl at that.

Oh, this is awesome. They we're both so into it that they didn't even notice me standing there, a huge smile on my face.

When they started to paw at each other's clothes I cleared my throat, laughing out loud when they jumped apart as if they were suddenly burned by each other.

"Caroline!" Scott exclaimed when he saw me

"Hey, Scott" I said walking towards them "who's your friend?"

"Um, Caroline this is uh Allison" he stuttered out "Allison this is Caroline"

I looked at Allison properly for the first time and couldn't help but understand what Scott saw in her. She has long dark brown hair that is currently a French braid, with pale skin for a person who lived in California. Her dark brown eyes worked perfectly with her pale skin. But her best feature is definitely her jaw. I have never, ever seen a girl with such a jaw line. It is curved perfectly to go with her round-ish head. She had on a simple outfit- black tights, white sweatshirt and a beanie- that made me feel overdressed.

"Nice to meet you, Allison" I say giving her my biggest smile

"Nice to meet you too." She answered with a warm and friendly smile in return

"So I'm guessing this is what you've been doing all day." I say to both of them with a cheeky smile and chuckle when they both blush

"Caroline, you can't tell anyone about this. Please." Scott begged, and when I looked over to Allison I could see her holding her breath as they waited for my answer

"Of course I won't. Forbidden love is the best." The look of relief on their faces was kinda funny

"You should be more careful about where you have your make out sessions. I could've been someone else." With those dramatic final words I walked back into the cafeteria.

This time I didn't stand by the doors and headed straight for the table where Stiles was sitting.

"I'm pretty sure your food is cold. Can I have it?"

"Ha-Ha! No." I monotoned and sat down, immediately popping a couple fries into my mouth.

Not a long while after I sat down Scott came back and sat down next to me. I couldn't help but wiggle my eyebrows at him in a suggestive manor while mouthing 'Allison' to him, giggling at the blush on his face. Since the lunch line was closed I pushed my plate towards Scott and we shared my food. And Stiles of course pouted about it until I shared with him too.

The rest of the lunch passed with Allison and Scott sharing what they thought were secret looks from across the cafeteria, Stiles cracking jokes, and me stuffing my face while getting to know them a bit better.

Something kept bugging me though.

This wet dog smell was everywhere and nowhere. My nose, which I've learned to rely on, was not being very helpful. The smell tickled my nose and brain, but for the life of my I couldn't pin-point what it was. I know that the smell is definitely supernatural and it had that werewolf tint to it but I refuse to believe that this town could actually have werewolves in it.

I put the thought to the back of my brain because if I focused on it I would go nuts, and I don't really want to ruin my stay in this town when I just got here by over thinking things. I'm probably just being paranoid.

Yup, that's it. Paranoid.

Too many grueling hours of listening to boring lectures and people running their mouths later, it was finally my last class of the day. Gym.

I was hoping to be able to just sit around because it's my first day but sadly that was not the case. Apparently today was climbing day or some shit like that. According to the boys this happened at least once a month and no one was allowed to sit out. When I used the excuse that I had nothing to wear going to stay out of this, Coach found some old uniforms for me.

Small and inappropriate is probably an understatement for what these clothes are. The shirt is honestly so small that I could barely move and if I raise my hand half of my mid-riff would show. Not to mention that if the shorts were an inch shorter my butt would be hanging out. Usually I have no problem with such clothes but not when I have to climb a rope in front of an entire class.

I had no choice but to change into the clothes so I headed to the girls locker room, a scowl on my face. All the other girls had already changed meaning I had the locker room to myself. After changing into what I am now calling stripper clothes, I took my time folding my dress and jacket before placing them, along with my boots and bags in my assigned locker and locking it. I had no choice but to stay barefoot seeing as the boots I had on weren't exactly cut out for gym class.

When I got outside everyone was circled around two ropes that were hanging from the ceiling and two of the students were climbing as everyone cheered on. One of the students is a boy and the other a girl. To my surprise the girl was Allison and she was kicking the dudes butt and I found myself cheering her on. Until I saw that the kid was Stiles. Slowly the crowd thinned out as everybody took their turn going up and down the rope with coach screaming at them. Finally only four people were left- me, Scott, a shy, pretty girl with wavy blond hair and some other dude who is obviously a jock from the air of arrogance just swimming around him- and it was time for Scott and I to go. But there was no way in hell I'm going to climb up a rope with everyone watching me and my butt cheeks hanging out so I went to try to talk some sense into coach. He, of course, didn't listen to me and instead threatened to have me run laps for the rest of the year if I don't do this.

I don't think I've ever met somebody so unreasonable, and I know Damon Salvatore.

I sighed looking up at the ceiling, before heading towards the rope. As I walked by a group of jocks blocked my way to the ropes, whistling, but one glare from me and they moved out of the way.

Scott was already standing by the ropes, talking to Stiles.

"-turned Isaac" was all I heard of their conversation-which stopped the second I reached them.

My curiosity was peeked and I wanted to question them about what they were talking about, but it was honestly none of my business seeing I've only known them for literally one day.

"You ready?" Scott questioned, but I just shrugged in response and walked towards one of the ropes.

"Ready...Set...GO" Screamed Finstock

I leapt off the floor with enough vamp strength to get me higher than Scott, but not enough to make people suspicious. And it was honestly a struggle with these tight ass clothes on but if there is one thing I am, it is competitive and losing is not something I stand for. Seeing as when I was cheer captain back in Mystic Falls I used to make my girls do this, I am practically a pro. And being a vampire just added to my ability to win.

When I looked over at Scott, he was struggling a bit but still began to get slightly higher than me. So I stepped my game up. I held on to the rope with my hands, letting my feet dangle, and pulled myself up quickly by doing weird little jumps and quickly catching the rope to make sure I didn't fall on my face.

My palms were burning so I had to hurry up. Some people were cheering me on, while others-mostly his teammates- cheered Scott on. Stiles just stood there, with his jaw unhinged, looking shocked that I could keep up with Scott. Finally I reached the bell at the top a couple seconds before Scott and rang it. The climb back down was much easier and when my feet touched the floor I had a grin so huge, I thought my face would split in half.

"What the hell? Are you like part monkey or something?" Stiles exclaimed, his hand flying wildly

I didn't have time to answer because Coach made an exclamation of his own

"How the hell is it that a barely 110 pounds, 5 foot 5 girl just beat one of my best players?! Maybe she should be co-captain of the team." He bitched at Scott, who hung his head, though I could see a twitch on his lips

"Jesu- Erica get on the ropes. Let's do this. Go, go, go, I don't have all day." He continued

The girl-Erica- jumped a bit before taking small steps towards the rope, tucking her wavy blond hair behind her ears with shaky hands. The jock whose name was apparently Jackson walked towards the rope with a confident stride that showed he obviously thinks he is better than everyone in this gym.

As Erica grabbed the rope with shaking hands, I focused on her even more and I could see her whole body shaking. Using my hearing I could hear her heart pounding in her chest so fast I was afraid it would burst out of her chest. When Coach screamed "GO" she hesitated for a second before starting her climb. By the time she got half way up the rope, Jackson had already rung the bell and was coming down with a smug smile on his face.

Erica on the other hand was frozen and I could hear her sobs loud and clear. My heart clenched.

A murmur ran through the crowd and at first I couldn't make out what they were saying until some asshole yelled out "freak" and everybody else except for Scott, Allison, and Stiles-who had disappeared- followed suit. Erica's sobbing just kept getting louder and louder as Finstock tried to coax her down but without much success.

I glided towards Erica, my feet barely making any noise on the floor, and said in my most soothing voice

"Erica? Erica, can you hear me?" Nothing.

"Nod if you can hear me, Erica." I get a slight nod but then she starts hyperventilating

All of a sudden, Allison shouts "Coach, she's epileptic!" When did she get back in the gym?

That would actually explain a lot.

Out of nowhere Erica starts falling and before I can catch her without revealing myself as a vampire to a gym full of teenagers she smacks down on the mat. Thankfully, she doesn't seem to be hurt.

People in the gym starts laughing and calling her names like "pariah" and "freak"

"Will you all shut the fuck up?" I snapped

"A person can die from an epileptic seizure, yet you fuck-tards keep laughing at her and making things worse." I continued, feeling a sick sense of satisfaction when they were all shocked into silence. They stared in a shocked silence for a couple more seconds before my heated glare made them uncomfortable enough to scatter.

When only Erica, Finstock and I were left in the gym, a soft voice whispered "Thank you."

"No big deal" I say, sitting next to her on the cool, hardwood floor

There is nothing in this world I hate more than bullies.

"Are you okay now?" I questioned after a couple minutes of silence and the color started coming back to her face.

"Yeah. You can go change if you want. You don't have to stay with me." She says shyly, with her head down

"You're not coming to the locker room?" I questioned

"In a bit. I want to be alone for a while."

"Alright, see you." I say after staring at her for a few seconds

When I got back into the locker room I made sure to focus my hearing on her as I changed, to make sure she is okay. Right when I finished zipping my boots, I heard a commotion out in the gym so I quickly grabbed my bag and rushed out just in time to see Scott catch Erica as she fell off the rope she was obviously trying to climb.

I rushed forward as I saw Erica shake and convulse in Scotts' arms, fear gripping my heart.

"What happened?" I rushed out when she started shaking even more

"She tried to climb the rope again." Scott answered, frantically stop her from moving to much

"_Shit_." I breathe "We need to get her to a hospital." I say already walking towards the door when I notice her eyes start to roll into the back of her head

"I'll drive" I shouted over my shoulder.

Scott and I run through the nearly empty halls and head outside. By the time we reached my car, my keys were already out and I had unlocked the car. Students stood around whispering and pointing, but we paid them no mind as I opened the door and Scott placed Erica in the front seat. We ran to the driver's side of the car and I pulled the seat forward so Scott could climb in the back before I pushed the chair back in its place and got in myself. All this in less than a minute. Before the car door was fully closed I had already shoved the key into the ignition and backed out of my parking space as fast as I could without running someone over.

"The hospital is only about 5 minutes from here." Scott informed me as I sped like crazy, grateful that no cops were around.

The short car ride was silent except for the occasional pained moan from Erica and at the speed I went we reached the hospital in 2 minutes. I parked crazily in a 'No Parking' zone out front before jumping out, with Scott right behind me. He opened the door and gently pulled Erica out as fast as he could without moving her too much.

We ran inside with Scott in the lead and me hot on his heels, ignoring the throbbing of my ankles from running in heels.

The minute we got inside a beautiful nurse with dark curly hair and equally dark eyes ran up to us and started to ask what was going on. Everything became a blur as Scott explained what happened and Erica was taken to a room on a stretcher with a bunch of nurses surrounding and working on her.

Turns out the nurse is Scott's mom.

I sat down on the uncomfortable hospital chair, impatiently waiting for some type of news on Erica.

Scott's mom walked slowly towards me as if approaching a cornered rabid animal.

"Are you a relative?" She questioned lowly

"No, just a friend."

"Well you're a really good friend. A couple minutes later and she may have died."

I didn't say anything. I _couldn't_ say anything. For a girl who has seen more than enough death, I just couldn't handle seeing someone die from natural causes. I honestly would rather watch somebody get their heart ripped out of their chest or their heard ripped off, than watch somebody have a seizure. Seeing somebody die a bloody death is just my new-sorta old- normal.

"She's asking for you." She said after a few minutes of silence

"What room is she in?" Quickly I grabbed my purse and stood up, wiping imaginary lint from my dress.

After Scott's mom-whose name I learned is Melissa- told me the room number and how to get there, she got up and went behind the wrap-around reception counter and began to type on the computer in front of her.

I didn't waste any time and took long, hurried strides in the direction Ms. McCall pointed me in before finally locating the door.

When I reached the door, I could hear talking inside. Which confused me because from what I gathered Erica's father hadn't arrived yet and Scott was outside talking to Stiles on the phone, explaining why he had disappeared.

"Think about it Erica." a low, raspy voice was saying "No more pills that give you anxiety, makes you fat or give you acne. The best part? No more epilepsy." He continued in a pleasant, persuasive voice.

Curious and to nosy for my own good, I looked into the squared window of the room to see Erica sitting at the edge of the hospital bed in a typical hospital gown. The man standing between her legs had dark hair and his broad jaw line was covered in his 5 o'clock shadow. From where he was standing I couldn't fully see his face, but what I did see pointed to the fact that he is broodingly handsome.

Something else held my attention entirely though.

When he flicked his eyes towards the window, all I saw was red before I dived away from the window.

His eyes are red. A blood red, that sent chills down my unexpected spine.

Werewolf. An _Alpha_ werewolf at that.

SHIT!

Before I could barge in and stopping Erica from making the biggest mistake of her life, she drew in a shaky breath and nodded her consent.

He didn't waste a second. I froze. Hair grew on the sides of his face and his teeth elongated. He tucked his hand in her sweaty, matted blond hair and before I knew it, he tilted her head to the side and bit down on the part of her neck that connected her neck and shoulder with a sickening crunch. The short screamed that left Erica's mouth unfroze me and I couldn't help but think that he probably didn't tell her that she only had a fifty-fifty chance of surviving the bite. A hot flash of anger coursed through me.

When she screamed again as he bit deeper, I choked on a gasp and made sure none escaped by covering my mouth with both hands. With my heart trying to escape my chest and jump out of my throat, I spun on my heel and did the only thing I could think to do right now.

Run.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

How's that for a first day of school.

After witnessing that alpha bite Erica, I had hurried out of the hospital giving Scott a somewhat bogus excuse of not feeling well and almost running down a newly arrived Stiles in the process.

The ride home was a total blur.

My heart didn't stop trying to jump out of my throat until I finally slammed the heavy French doors to my new home shut and locked the door. It was only then that my brain finally caught up with what I saw in the hospital.

_Werewolves_. _Freakin' werewolves._

Only I would have the type of luck where out of the choices I had to settle down, I picked a town with a werewolf infestation. And everybody knows that where there a werewolves, hunters are not far behind.

_Only you, Caroline._

As a way to try and slow down my thoughts I headed to the kitchen to get some blood. I walked to the microwave and opened the small door next to it that blended in with the other cabinets, but is actually a mini fridge where I store blood. I- by that I mean Klaus- had it built in before I moved in. I grab a cold blood bag out of the now open fridge and placed it in the microwave to heat it up.

While waiting for the blood to heat up I jumped onto the counter in the middle of the humongous kitchen and just sat there. My thoughts were muddled and it was really hard to decide which to grasp onto first. There is an Alpha making werewolves and Erica is one of them as of about thirty minutes ago. That is if the bite doesn't kill her first.

_Shit_

The microwave beeped and pulled me out of my thoughts.

I jumped off the counter and walked the two steps to open the microwave and get my warm blood. I didn't bother to open the cap and just bit into the bag, not caring about the blood dripping down my chin and onto my dress. I moaned slightly at the taste of the warm blood on my tongue and the silky feel of it going down my throat. Too soon the bag emptied and I tossed it into the trash can. I barely resisted the urge to drink another one.

I grabbed my purse off the counter and used my vampire speed to get to my room faster. I dropped myself onto my cloud bed and let out a huge sigh before rummaging through my purse until I found my phone.

After dialing the number I waited impatiently as it rang.

"Second time in one day. Do I now have reason to believe you have a bit of a crush, dear Caroline?" The accented voice rolled through the phones receiver.

"You wish." I scoffed, sitting up so I could take my boots off.

"That I do." Klaus answered and I could practically hear the smirk on his face.

"Don't let Cami hear you say that." I teased "Anyway, I didn't call to banter with you. Do you know about the Alpha in Beacon Hills?" I questioned

"Of course I know. Do you actually believe I would allow you move to a foreign town without doing my homework on it?"

"And you didn't think it important to inform of this?" I screeched into the phone

"I knew you would find out eventually." Was his annoyingly calm answer

"That is so _not_ the point. I never would've moved here if I knew. And not to mention he's making new wolves. I'm probably going to have to stay locked in my house every full moon from now on."

"Go to the music room."

"Why?" I scrunched my nose

"Caroline, listen for once." Came his irritated voice

I didn't answer him. Just jumped off the bed, left my room and headed down the hall to the music room.

"What now?" I questioned skeptically

"Now do you see the square shaped device on the wall behind the piano?"

"Yes."

"Walk over to it and press the middle button." He instructed

I didn't question him this time and just headed for the square button behind the piano following his instructions. What happened next had my jaw dropping and my eyes falling out of their sockets.

A weird noise occurred. Kinda like the sound your fridge makes when you open it before the wall behind the lounge chairs split in half and what seems to be heavy metal steel door appeared. In the middle of the steel door is a triangle shaped clear electronic thing flashing red.

"Klaus, what the hell?" the shock was clear in my voice

His laughter filled my ears before he gave me an explanation

"It's a safe room. No one- not even me- can access it unless you allow them." Klaus stated

As he spoke, my curiosity forced me to head towards the split wall and I couldn't help the shock that ran through me as I registered what I was seeing

"How am I supposed to get into this safe room?"

"As I said, only you can access it. I only know its location. Goodbye, love." He hung up

"Damn it." I hissed at the phone before clutching it tightly in my hand

Deciding to just go with the flow and stop trying to question everything-something I rarely do-, I put my finger on the clear flashing part. I barely noticed the slight sting in my finger as an electronic female voice filled the room saying "data received", to busy gawking.

I yelped as the gigantic steel door hissed before it opened on its own, and a somewhat dark room presented itself to me.

I blinked twice to make sure I wasn't seeing things. But no. A huge hole was still present in my wall, in my music room.

Slowly, but surely I edged towards the square shaped cut out, frowning in slight disappointment when all I found as I looked in is some unstable looking stairs and a single flickering light bulb that shines a bit of light in the otherwise dark room. My curiosity finally got the best of me and I placed my left foot on the stairs, freezing when it creaked loudly under my weight. After waiting a couple seconds I put my right foot on the same step before biting the bullet and taking slow measured steps down the stairs until I reached the bottom. My heart raced when the door at the top of the stairs closed. God, I feel like I'm in a scary movie and Jason will pop up out of nowhere ready to cut me to pieces.

A long hallway awaited and not wasting anytime psyching myself out, I started walking. About 30 steps later another looming steel door stood in front of me. A key pad with what seemed to be a finger print scanner was placed on top of the door knob and this time I didn't waste any time before placing my index finger on it. Immediately a green light scanned my finger and something pricked my finger making it sting a bit. This time I felt it. After a couple seconds a female electronic voice filled the narrow space, again

"Please enter the pin number, Ms. Forbes" making me jump

"Uh, I don't know the pin." Now I'm talking to weird computer voices.

"I am aware of that Ms. Forbes. You are supposed to make your own. May I recommend something easy to remember?" The voice answered. I swear I could hear a bit of sarcasm in its tone.

Honestly if I was a regular person, I would be freaked out by the fact that some electronic voice is talking to me. Or at least questioning why there is a secret room in my new house. But after the shit I've seen, this is the least surprising.

So I punched in a number that would be easy for me to remember but someone else wouldn't be able to guess. 5-5-3-1

"Data received."

Then the clicking sound that takes place when a door is being unlocked happened and I wasted no time pushing open the heavy steel door.

"Welcome to the safe room, Ms. Forbes."

"Okay who the hell are you?" I exclaimed, my voice echoing in the spacious room

"My name is ALICE and I am the super-computer system in this house. Ask me information on anything you may need. Supernatural or otherwise." The voice, ALICE, answered

"What do you mean?" I questioned, leaning against the cold stone wall, my eyes scanning the room

"_Exactly_ what I said. I have the ability to answer any question you may have. _Supernatural or otherwise._ "ALICE responded sounding tired of the questions already. If computers can sound tired.

"You mean to tell me that Aunt Sophia knew about the supernatural?" The shock was evident in my voice. Then again I shouldn't really be surprised seeing as my father was raised to hunt vampires, it's only logical that his sister would be aware of us too.

"You are a slow one. Yes Caroline, your Aunt was aware of the supernatural. Fancy asking any other questions that you already know the answer to?"

I raised an eyebrow before muttering "smart ass" under my breath

"I heard that"

I rolled my eyes at the too smart for her own good computer, before taking a good look around the room.

A 'safe room' is exactly what this place is. Anything you could need in case of an emergency was in the wide space. The room has no windows but the lighting makes it seem as if the sun itself was shining into the room. On the wall opposite of me are floor to ceiling grey furniture similar to the one in the master bathroom, only this one had two huge doors instead of drawers and cabinets. On the right wall is a queen sized bed with black and grey comforters, with a grey beside table next to it and a black lamp place in the middle. Against the wall that I was leaning on is a huge stainless steel refrigerator and I could smell the food in there. I made a mental note to bring some blood bags down here. Let's not forget the huge flat screen that hung on the wall. A couple of comfy armchairs and beanbag chairs were scattered around the room.

I forced my feet work and headed towards the huge piece that resembles the one in the master bath and took up the majority of the room. I grabbed the handles in both door and pulled them open, my jaw hitting the floor for the umpteenth time today as my eyes registered what was placed inside.

All types of guns, crossbows and arrows, knives, daggers, swords and pretty much every weapon known to man was arranged neatly in my Aunts' furniture as I continued to explore all the extra compartments. Multiple white boxes had bullets in them; regular, silver and even wood. I could give weapons to a small militia and still have some left.

"ALICE, what's all this?" I question, shock evident in my voice

"Where there are werewolves, Hunters are present. Your Aunt wanted to be prepared in case anything was to happen."

Werewolves and Hunters. Not unexpected.

I gingerly ran my fingers over the weapons for a while before walking over to a chair and dropping down into it.

"Did she come down here often?"

"Every full moon and sometimes just to get away." ALICE responded

I stayed silent as I looked around the room, imagining a slim woman with pixie features and light brown hair walking around the room, talking to ALICE, writing or maybe reading a book. I shifted around in the chair before tucking my legs under me and tilting my head back, just looking at the ceiling and thinking about my day.

It wasn't long before I dozed off.

Aching gums and a sore neck woke me from my cat nap. It feels like I feel asleep just a couple minutes ago.

"Welcome back to the land of the living, Caroline." Said the monotone sarcastic voice of ALICE

"Thanks." I grunted before untangling myself from the uncomfortable position I was currently in.

My mind was blank for a minute before the day's event rushed through my mind and I couldn't help but groan.

"ALICE can you find some information on the Alpha in Beacon Hills?" I question as I got off the chair and stretched my stiff limbs.

"Which one?" The smug voice of ALICE said. How a computer is able to be smug I will never know.

"There's more than one? Of course there's more than one!" I exclaimed, running my fingers through my hair and tugging at it.

"The one you saw today was Derek Hale. He is 24 and his family was murdered by Hunters when he was in his senior year of high school. A couple months ago, he became an Alpha by killing his uncle-" I cut ALICE off

"Wait...he killed his uncle?" Can't really judge.

"Well yes. The Uncle, Peter Hale- was going around killing people and that was the only way to stop him." I nodded my head at that piece of information "Also Peter murdered Derek's sister Laura. Now as I was saying before you rudely cut me off, he has bitten one other Beacon Hill student by the name of Isaac Lahey and Isaac is wanted by the police for his father's murder." ALICE finished

_"Ho-ly shit!" _I exclaimed, remembering Scott and Stiles speaking about someone named Isaac and something about turning. Were they involved in this somehow? "Anything else I need to know?" I sighed as I sink back into the chair behind me.

"Yes. There is a giant lizard, also known as a Kanima running around killing by the order of its master."

"Ha-ha" I droned before rising from the chair once more and heading towards the door. But then thought of something and turned back around, heading towards the weapons furniture and opening it up. I grabbed one of the guns that seemed to be the same type as the one my mom is assigned as a sheriff, and then grabbed a box of silver bullets before heading back towards the door.

"Bye ALICE." I sang, happy to be away from the annoyingly sarcastic computer program

"You are aware that I am installed all throughout the house, correct?"

"_What? _How come I've only talked to you today?" I hissed in surprise

"Because you were not yet aware of this room." She? answered in a duh tone

I groaned before opening the heavy door and heading out with sound of ALICES' weird electronic laughter trailing after me. That computer is going to be a nuisance.

I headed back up the stairs then-embarrassingly enough- squeaked in surprise when the door opened on its own. I stepped out of the square hole in my wall, watching in amazement as the door and wall closed up all on its own. God, my life is too damn weird.

My feet carried me out of the music room and as my mind sorted through the day I've had, they also carried me to my room where I placed the gun and bullets on the bedside table. I peeled off my clothes and dropped them on the floor, not in the mood to walk them to the dirty clothes hamper in my clothes closet. I grabbed the towel that was on my bed from this morning before heading to the bathroom to take the long, relaxing bath that I desperately I needed.

Inside the bathroom, I turned on the faucet that was over the claw foot tub and when it reached the right level I poured lavender scented bath gel then lowered myself into the tub.

That damn computer might be crazy smart and could be very important at some point in my stay in this town but it is a total bitch. If computers can be bitches.

Apparently one of its talents is the ability to hack my phone and disable my alarm clock, because the next morning instead of waking up at six on the dot with Pocketful of Sunshine blaring, 'We r who we r' by Ke$ha

"Tonight we're going har har-har ha-ha-hard Just like the world is our our-our our-our-ours we're tearin' it apart part-part pa-pa-part you know we're superstars, we are who we are! We're dancing like we're dum dum-dum dum-dum-dumb Our bodies go num num-num num-num-numb We'll be forever youn youn-youn youn-youn-young You know we're superstars, we are who we are!"

Had me literally falling out of bed and onto my face.

"Owww" I moaned, rubbing my now sore, throbbing nose.

"That is not my fucking ringtone."

"Well, you seemed to be sleeping late, so I thought I would use a more...energetic song to wake you." A monotone, yet sarcastic electronic voice filled the large room.

In a flash, I was on my feet. Crouched, fangs out I searched for the voice, before the events of yesterday hit me like a speeding 18 wheeler.

Alphas, werewolves and weird smart computers named ALICE that can speak. So much for a normal and calm life.

"What did you do, ALICE?"

"Assuming things, Ms. Forbes? By the by, you might want to hurry seeing as school began two hours ago."

My eyes drifted to the round clock hanging on the beige wall and my mouth dropped as my eyes registered the time - 9:30.

Holy _fuck._

It wasn't long before I had taken the quickest shower of my life, dressed, grabbed my emergency make up kit that had a comb and brush it (thankfully) than I was out of the house and speeding towards school. The two red lights on the way there is the only reason I was able to brush my hair and throw it into a quick messy bun and put on lip gloss and mascara. There is nothing harder than putting mascara on while driving and in a hurry. I do not recommend it.

When I got into the school building, any hope I had of sneaking into Mr. Harris' classroom was crushed as I spotted who I knew to be the principal from the picture on the schools website. Mr. Argent. My maroon All-Stars clad feet slid silently across the tile hallway as I headed in the direction of my class, my face screwed as I imagined being questioned by this dude as to why I'm late. I can't exactly tell him that my smart but evil computer system hacked my phone and turned off my alarm. Unless I want to end up in a strait jacket that is.

"Young lady, shouldn't you be in class?" Said the falsely kind voice of principal Argent.

Obviously, I thought rolling my eyes internally

"I overslept, Mr. Argent. It won't happen again." I say with an overly sweet and bubbly smile on my lips

"I'm sure it won't. But you also need to go to the main office to sign in and get a slip that permits you to go to class, Ms. Forbes." He stated the giant smile on his face a total contrast to his cold, emotionless eyes.

"Of course, Mr. Argent." I say the ridiculous smile still on my face as I pretended to not be slightly freaked out by the old mans' unnerving gaze.

A full minute later of awkward silence later, I sent a tight-lipped smile his way before turning on my heel and heading in the direction of the main office.

"Tardy on your second day of school is not a good look, Ms. Forbes." Said the monotone voice of Mr. Harris, who had his back facing the class, as I tried to quietly sneak in.

"Sorry, overslept." I say placing the pink tardy slip on his desk and taking my seat behind Scott and Stiles.

Speaking of the two, the minute I dropped my bag onto my desk, they both turned around with raised eyebrows, clearly asking 'What happened?'

I barely finished mouthing "later" to them before Mr. Harris was snapping at us to pay attention.

Lunch was a…tense affair. Well, for me at least.

I hadn't eaten since lunch the day before, not counting the single bag of blood I had upon my arrival home. With all the excitement with finding a secret room in my new house and learning about the resident wolves and hunters, the last thing on my mind was food after that. Plus this morning I didn't have time to eat a human breakfast or a vampiric one. There's also the fact that I wouldn't serve the worst criminals in the world the "food" being served in the cafeteria today, which I should've expected from what Stiles told me yesterday. Then, a freshman in the table a ways to ours got a paper cut. I'm telling you, the smell of this kids' blood wafting into my nose was so freaking tempting, I could practically feel the veins snaking under my eyes. I also had the pleasure of formally meeting this Lydia chick that everybody has been comparing me to, and honestly I could see why people are comparing us. I am very well aware that I can seem stuck up to most people when they first meet me. And I used to be that girl. Lydia is exactly who I was before I became a vampire. Shallow and selfish, with a dash of rude and snooty.

Scott stared longingly at Allison across the cafeteria, while Stiles and I argued about which was better Dragon Ball Z or Dragon Ball Z Kai after I calmed down from my almost accident that they thankfully didn't notice. I say Dragon Ball Z Kai and he was not shy about expressing how wrong he thought I was.

"Honestly, it's not even a contest. Ev-"I stopped halfway through my sentence when I noticed that Stiles attention was definitely not on me any longer. My body twisted around curious as to what had deterred Stiles attention and my jaw dropped along with the rest of the cafeteria.

I swear there will come a time where I won't be able to close my mouth from all the unhinging it has been doing lately.

It seems Erica didn't want to wait long before debuting the new her. The click-clacking of her crazy high cheetah print stilettos were the only sound in the now immensely silent cafeteria, as she walked- no strutted- through the light brown double doors of the canteen. The outfit on her is the exact opposite of the conservative clothes she had on yesterday. A leather mini showed off her amazingly long and fit legs, a simple white tank top covered her torso, and a leather jacket completed the bad ass, yet sexy look she was obviously going for. She stood next to the freshman who had cut his finger earlier and with a smirk on her face, she grabbed his apple and took a bite from it, before winking at him and strutting back out of the cafeteria. I couldn't help but notice the chunky, silver wolf ring on her middle finger.

"What...the holy hell...is that?" Said a voice that I recognized as Lydia

I jerked my head up back to look at the slack mouth boys, before answering the queen bee

"_That_ was Erica." The words were barely out of my mouth before the boys scrambled to grab their belongings and chase after the newly transformed Erica. And since I didn't fancy sitting in awkward silence with Lydia, I had no choice but to collect my bag and chase after them.

We busted out of the main doors of the school just in time for Erica to flash us a toothy grin then climb into the passenger seat of a shiny, sleek black Camaro. My jaw dropped – again. It had nothing to do with the car and everything to do with its driver.

Yesterday, when I first caught a glimpse of who I am assuming is Derek Hale, I was so occupied with freaking the hell out about him growing facial hair at the speed of light, having fangs and blood red eyes, that I didn't really pay attention to his level of attractiveness. And _damn _is he attractive.

The giddy_, I-won-and-you-lost _grin that he flashed Scott and Stiles was enough to make me heat up in the most delicious way and my legs snap tighter unconsciously. His grin melted off though when he seemed to finally take notice of me standing next to Scott, and I could _literally feel _his intense stare burning through me behind his black aviators, before he sped away, tires screeching dramatically.

"In the words of Lydia '_what…the holy hell… is that?'_"


	7. Chapter 7

**This is not edited.**

Chapter 7

"Derek. That was Derek Hale."

I chewed on my bottom lip while allowing my brain to replay the weirdness of what just happened. Yesterday, I saw Erica get bitten so I know that's the reason for her very sudden transformation. What I don't understand is the need for the scene at the cafeteria and why Stiles and Scott ran after her. Well, I can see the purpose of the scene seeing that yesterday everyone was making fun of her because she's epileptic.

"And what exactly is Derek Hale doing with a high school student?" I questioned, jolting the boys out of their silent communication.

"We - We have no idea. I mean why would we. It's - it's not like were friends with him. Right, Scott?" Stiles rambled while dragging Scott towards the school doors.

"Uh yeah. Ha-ha, what he said." Scott stammered while scratching his head with his free hand.

I stood with my brow raised, confused about what just happened.

Focusing my hearing, I could hear them heading for the cafeteria whispering quietly - well quietly for Stiles - about what they are going to do now that Derek had bitten a second person.

Sighing, while making myself a promise to not get involved in the town drama, I followed the boys inside, flinching when the shrill bell sounded. Happy that I had grabbed my bag before rushing after the boys, I headed to my next class.

When school ended, instead of going straight to my car and going home, I headed to the lacrosse field. During last period, there was an announcement about needing more girl track and field runners. Since I lived in the middle of the woods and had no neighbors, I figured why not. It could be a chance to make friends that did not act suspiciously when questioned about their relations to the local Alpha.

"EVERYBODY TRYING OUT FOR THE GIRLS TRACK AND FIELD TEAM GO TO THE TRACK AND START RUNNING. IF YOU STOP BEFORE I TELL YOU TO, YOU ARE CUT! GOT IT? GOOD, LET'S GO!"

By the end of his screaming rant, the coach was blue in the face and a couple girls were picking up their sport bags and speeding walking away.

With me waking up late, dressing to the nines wasn't on my agenda so I just picked a simple pair of light blue skinny jeans, white tank top, and a maroon sweatshirt with gold studs on the shoulder. I completed the outfit with a pair of maroon All-Stars. And now I couldn't be happier with my choice of footwear, because vampire or not running around a track in heals just wasn't appealing. Or even possible for that matter.

Once my sweatshirt was removed, I grabbed my iPod and headphones before heading out to the track. The coach was now focused on the lacrosse players, which surprisingly included Scott and Stiles. And as I ran the laps it quickly became obvious that Stiles wasn't an actual member of the team even though he had a uniform. More like an honorary bench guarder. Scott on the other hand moved with a gracefulness on the field that reminded me of Tyler after he turned into a wolf.

I paced myself even though I wasn't breaking a sweat. I would run a lap and jog the other to keep up the pretense of trying not to get tired. A couple of the girls had tried to show off and started off by running the laps as fast as they could. Soon they could barely breathe and had no choice but to stop. Coach would then promptly yell "YOU ARE OUT! GET OFF MY FIELD YOU WEAKLINGS!" while basically chasing them off them field. He would then go back to yelling at the lacrosse players as if nothing had happened.

After two hours my throat was burning for both water and blood and I was about ready to tear into the neck of the girl who had fallen and scrapped her knee. Kudos to her though because she got up immediately after falling before the Coach could see her and started to limp her way around the track.

When one of the girls hurled her lunch on the track one of the assistant coaches called Finstock and asked him to let us go unless he wanted us to all pass out. After called us wussies and weak he finally relented and told us to grab our stuff and get off his field. Out of all the girls that had started only about twelve were left. I'm not sure if that was even enough for district competitions.

I breathed in, then immediately held my breath when the amazing smell of fresh warm blood invaded my nose. I paused for a bit and started breathing through my mouth before starting my walk to the cooler of water reserved for the players but if they complained I would be more than happy to drink from their veins instead. After getting a refreshingly cold water bottle from the cooler I walked back to where I had put my bag and plopped down on the cool bench. I leaned back against the bench behind me and placed the water bottle on my forehead instead of the drinking it right away. Barely a second after I had closed my eyes "Caroline!" rang out from somewhere higher up on the bleachers. I lazily rolled my head back, shooting an equally lazy smile in Allison's direction when I noticed her waving me up to where she was sitting with Lydia.

With a groan, I picked up my sweater and bag and started walking up the bleachers at a snail's pace before I finally reached the girls. I sat down next to Allison with another groan and this time I opened my water bottle and guzzled down the cool liquid instead of using it as a way of cooling myself down. I mean I know this is California but damn.

"You looked really good out there, Caroline." Allison started

"Thanks," I grunt, leaning back

"How do you run in designer jeans for two hours?" Lydia questioned, though I could tell she didn't really want an answer to her random question.

We mostly sat in silence except for the occasional scream from Lydia and Allison cheering on their respective mans. Although Allison was a bit more discreet about hers.

Soon enough Coach was screaming at the players to go take a shower because "your stink is burning off my nose hair!"

"Uh, Caroline" I turned my head towards her to show that I was listening "We're all going to the skating rink later. Do you want to come?"

Not that I was really interested in being a fifth wheel, but the discontent noise that came from Lydia showed me just how welcome I was.

Before answering I stood up and grabbed my stuff before I turned around and gave her an apologetic smile before answering her "I think I'm going to go home and crash. Thanks for the invite though."

"Where is home, Caroline?" Lydia questioned in a soft voice, her head tilted to the side like a curious dog.

"See you tomorrow girls."

Although I barely broke a sweat while running I still felt glad for the deodorant and extra shirts in my car. When a couple of the girls that had been in the try outs with me exited the locker room I stopped and pondered the idea of getting my shirt from the car and then going to the locker to change but then since I was going home anyway there was no point in walking all the way to my car then always the way to the locker room and back again.

When the boys surrounding my car noticed me, their heartbeats picked up and they scattered, causing the hungry monster in me to rear its ugly head. Soon enough it was back on its leash though and I popped the trunk of the car, grabbed a black tank top and headed back to the driver's seat.

Another wave of laziness washed over me as I drove when I noticed a small diner on the side of the road. The idea of going home and cooking was not high on my list. Or on my list at all for that matter. So making sure that no police cars were around I made a seriously illegal U-turn and pulled into the parking lot of the diner. I grabbed the tank top, deodorant, my phone and wallet from the passenger seat before pulling the keys out of the ignition and exiting the car.

When I entered the small diner two things caught my attention: The amazing smell of greasy, fried and Sheriff Stilinski – who I've been avoiding since moving here. The Sheriff has known me since I was a kid, meaning he knowns my real age and could blow my cover by calling my mother and telling her that I've been avoiding him. Which of course means compelling him is my only choice.

Before moving to Beacon Hills, I had met the Sheriff a couple times when I was younger. My mom used to drag me to her Sheriff conventions when my dad would be travelling for "work". I would spend my time running around the room, making sure that all the attention was on me. Even back then I was an attention seeker. A result of an always working mother and father. Stiles came to one of the conventions too but he was so young he wouldn't remember me. Which is perfect. I didn't even remember him either until he told me his name the day I met him.

I made a beeline to the surprisingly clean bathroom and locked myself in the big stall, taking my sweet time to change hoping that the Sherriff would be gone by the time I got out. But when has anything ever gone in my favor? A few minutes after changing and moving around the bathroom in an effort to stall, I finally left the bathroom. Unfortunatly for me, the Sheriff was standing as close to the girls bathroom as he could without looking like a perv with his arms crossed on his broad chest and a dark blond eyebrow arched.

"You've been avoiding me."

It is really hard to keep a straight face under that glare. A pang of sympathy passed through my chest at the thought of all the petty criminals that have cracked under that stare.

I am positive that the deer in headlights look on my face was comical and the slight twitch of his lips confirmed it. After wiping the look off my face I shrugged.

"No I haven't. What makes you think that?" Deny. Deny. Deny. I tucked my phone into my back pocket and the deodorant roll into the other.

"You trying to tell me you haven't gotten any of my calls? Or messages?" His eyebrows moved past his forehead and became one with his hairline.

"Exactly!" I chirped, the biggest, fakest smile on my face. I walked past him and headed towards where the line of people stood waiting to order their food. Instead of leaving like I had prayed, he sat down at a booth and leaned back with his arms folded under his head as make shift pillows. Obviously waiting for me.

The line moved surprisingly fast and before long my order had been placed for a spicy chicken patty sandwich, curly fries, an ice tea and a salad to me feel better about all the calories I was about to inhale. While everybody sat down after placing their order, I stood off to the side, impatiently flirting with the high school sophomore manning the counter as I waited for my food and my escape. He had no chance and I would feel a little bad when he figured that out. Finally after what feels like an eternity of waiting the cutie handed me my to go bag of heavenly smelling food that I am not ashamed to admit caused my mouth to water a little bit. After flashing the cute but too young 10th grader a smile and seeing him blush I felt better. The ego boost was much appreciated.

In vain I tried to make my escape to my car as quietly as possible but the man didn't become a Sheriff by not being observant.

"Sit down, Caroline."

"I'm tired, Mr. Stilinsky and my bed is calling my name."

His response was a single word "sit" but that word had a no nonsense tone to it. So I sat.

I pulled my food out of the take out bag and popped a fry in my mouth, eyes rolling into the back of my head at how good the greasy goodness tasted. Without ketchup.

The sound of people chatting was our background music as I focused way too much energy on my food while he searched my face.

"What are you doing here, Caroline?" He never did like beating around the bush.

"Am I not allowed in the beautiful town of Beacon Hills?" I teased a grin on my lips. Which died as soon as I lifted my face and saw the look on his face.

For the first time ever a bit of high school gossip will help save my skin.

"There have been a lot of murders in town and one of the victims family hired me to check out how the investigation has been going." A mask of indifference on my face

"Where did you hear that exactly?"

"Through the grapevine."

"Your mom didn't tell me you were doing investigative work." The look on his face told me he was trying to trip me up

"I specifically asked her not to tell anyone." My attention turned to the untouched sandwich

"Then why is it that my son can't stop babbling about a girl named Caroline that has just transferred to the school as a junior? You are almost thirty years old. What are you doing in a high school and why do you look seventeen?"

"All part of the process. High school students know more than people give them credit for." That tidbit of information is from personal experience.

"I'll find the real reason you are here, Caroline. Things have been getting weird in this town and I don't know how much more I can handle." That was a promise.

Of course he wasn't buying it and I didn't expect him to. Just needed something to keep him off my back while I ate until I could get him outside and compel him.

Instead of responding I drank the last bit of my ice tea, gathered my garbage and headed for the can that was by the door. After making sure that I had everything I headed outside in hopes of making my escape without being questioned again but getting what I want just isn't what is going to happen today. Right when I was about to climb in my car the Sheriff shouted out my name and jogged after me, two take out bags in his hands.

"Where are you staying?"

"At my Aunt Sophia's house." I shifted from one foot to another making it obvious that I did not want to be here right now. He wasn't done though.

"You're staying in that big house all by yourself? Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"I can take care of myself, Sheriff." I turned to face him

"Trust me I kno-"

"As far as you are concerned I am 17 years old and a high school junior." I cut him off, making sure that my eyes were dilated and that his were focused on mine. "You will forget you ever saw me here as soon as you get in your car and drive away." I stopped there, not wanting to mess with his memories and mind to much.

"Okay." He said in that annoyingly monotone voice with a confused look on his face as if he couldn't understand why he was obeying me. Then he turned and walked to his cruiser, got in and drove away without a backwards glance.

I buried the twinge of guilt I felt for using my powers over the Sheriff and was just about to get in my car and drive away when the smell of wolf and the sound of footsteps made me pause. I twisted my body around to see who was trying to sneak up on me and came face to face with the person I've been seeing on wanted posters all over town.

Isaac Lahey.

"What'd you do to him?"

Hope you enjoyed and that it was worth the wait. Let me know what you think by reviewing.


End file.
